The Rise Of Temptation
by InuBitchBayb
Summary: heres an old story i wrote with InuxKag in mind. the world keeps going dark there's soft pillows numbers pain and deep amber eyes that seem to catch her soul I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTORS though that would be super cool i cant take any credit for them just the situation there in


Rise Of Temptation

Chapter One

"Goodbye! I will text you soon as I get home" I shout to my best friend as I spin on my toe's and put in my headphones finding my play-list I turn up the volume and start my walk home. It's a blissful late spring evening the sun is setting low in the sky sending out amber tones. I'm lost recounting everything that had happened, I'm actually going on my first date tomorrow ok so it's a blind date but im still excited. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my neck my head starts feeling fussy and everything goes dark no sound no feeling nothing im floating in emptiness.

"UGHH!" I slowly sit up my heads pounding my throats dry I carefully lift my Hand to my head when I feel a tug on my wrist's something heavy is weighing my arms down I cant reach my head. A burst of white light fills the room blinding me momentarily as my eyes start to adjust, I see im in the centre of a rounded room im sitting on large soft silk pillows they feel nice under my fingers it's strangely comforting. A loud buzzing sound hits my ears making my already pounding head ache even more, the walls start to rise revealing mirrors hidden behind them my heart rate starts to increase to a point I feel like im going to faint. Panic sets in as I see my reflection in the new shiny walls I hardly recognize myself my hair looks like long dark silk with golden clips and braids like a crown above my head my eyes start to travel down my body I note my clothes are gone and replaced with white super sheer linen flowing down me and pooling around my waist. It's all that's covering my body no bra supporting my breasts not even pair of panties to cover my virtue tears start to swell in my eyes. I hear muffled voices all around me I can hardly make out the accents I look up and see a number glowing red in the ceiling it keeps rising then with a loud buzzing sound it stops, the lights go off and the rooms pitch black then there's that sharp pain in my neck and im back floating in limbo.

My fingers feel something soft below them I slowly open my eyes taking a calming breath as I feel a light breeze slide across my face moving my hands around all I can find are pillows everywhere no heavy weight holding down my wrists. Sighing in relief I sit up and this time im met by beautiful warm blanket walls I can hear a bird singing in the distance, I smell salt in the breeze I slowly crawl across the desert of pillows below me until I reach the makeshift wall finding the opening I pull it back. Stunned by the view I stand still beautiful blue all round me nothing but clear sky's that meet a glittering blue sea, the breeze catches my legs so warm on my bare legs I look down finding in a bright red baby doll style dress that stops just above my mid thigh taking a deep breath.

"So you're finally awake then!"

A husky male voice sounds next to me opening my eyes to look for the source, the world stops everything goes quiet all I can see is the most roguishly handsome man with deep amber eyes I feel my body react almost as if im on auto pilot. Releasing another breath I didn't realize I was holding my mind screams at me to run but my legs defy and stay rooted to the spot my eyes are the only thing I can move and I slowly lower them looking down at a very sun kissed chiseled chest all glistening and wet my eyes lowering even more past a toned stomach below his belly button was a very defined V shape disappearing under loose shorts I bite my lip and snap my eyes back up to his face I regain full use of my body. I turn and run faster then I ever knew my body could go ducking and diving through a forest hidden behind that blanket fort I woke in, I hear a growl behind me and my heart races his catching up I can feel him like his presence demands my full attention I reach a dead end stuck on a ledge I realize im stuck on an island I hear him getting closer there's a huge drop below my feet my minds screaming "JUMP! RUN! GO NOW!" and I jump feeling free the air crashing against my skin im weightless.

Suddenly I stop falling there's no pain so I don't think I have hit the ground I can't feel any cooling water around my I haven't reached the ocean. I open my eyes and there they are again those deep amber eyes sucking me in I struggle against his strong hold realizing were back on solid ground I feel something hard against the front of my body my hands are now above my head. His one hand holding them in place as I feel his other one sneak around the front of my dress and in one quick move both of my breasts are free. My breathing shallows and I feel a heat pooling between my legs I feel his body press me up against the wall fully as his hand pushes my legs apart sliding his finger over me I tremble he growls in response and rips off my panties. My body betrays me as I let out a moan he dips his head into my shoulder and nips his way up to my ear again I moan and my back arches, I feel the smirk against my neck as he lines his self up with me and in one quick trust i lose my virginity he stills letting me adjust to him and I feel the pain turn to an ache I need to feel him move and I rub myself against him begging him to carry on. I feel him bite down on the apex on my neck and shoulder and it excites me even more

"Good girl!" his voice is so thick and husky I almost cum right then his free hand travels up to my breast he rubs my nipple between his thumb and finger then tugs sending a jolt of pleasure between my legs adding to the already building aches his cock is causing slowly pumping in and out in a addictive pace. I push my backside against him again causing my breath to hitch.

"Please" I beg him

With that I feel him pull out completely I whimper at the loose of him inside and then he slowly puts his tip back in and pulls it out again and again growling he slams deep into me picking up a dangerous rhythm I feel my nipple scratch against the rock on the cliff wall as his hand travels down between my legs and he finds my already swollen bud of nerves he hardly strokes it and my head falls back.

"More!" I beg again

I feel him smile against my neck and he slowly nips up to my ear

"You're mine, now cum for me"

Just the deep husk of his voice sends me over the edge and the world shatters beneath my feet the pleasure that rocks through me almost takes my consciousness away again but I can still feel him moving inside me making it drag out until he finds his own release I feel his seed warm and thick spill inside me and everything gone the worlds lost to me once more.


End file.
